Mechachompzilla
200px |caption = Damn, Chompzilla. You're mistaken if you think your powers are a match for Mechachompzilla. |stat 1 title = Classes |stat 1 info = , |stat 2 title = Signature Superpower |stat 2 info = Shock Anchors |stat 3 title = Superpowers |stat 3 info = Mega-Buster Macross Missile Massacre Neo Barrier}} Mechachompzilla is a Zombie Hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the Crazy and Brainy classes. His Signature Superpower is Shock Anchors, which does 2 damage to the Plant Hero and gives the Zombie Hero +2 the next turn. Origins He is based on Mechagodzilla, a robotic duplicate and recurring enemy of Godzilla. In particular, he is inspired by the Showa Mechagodzilla, who was built by aliens from outer space. His description references a quote by Kuronuma, the primary antagonist in the movie Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. Statistics * Classes: ''' and * '''Superpowers: ** Signature: Shock Anchors '''- Do 2 damage to the Plant Hero. You get +2 the next turn. ** '''Other: *** Mega-Buster - 'Do 3 damage to both Heroes. *** '''Macross Missile Massacre -' Attack for 1 damage down three random lanes. If a Plant is in the lane, it takes 2 damage. *** 'Neo Barrier - '''All Zombies and the Zombie Hero are 'Untrickable the next turn. * Battle Arena: 'City Ruins Hero Description ''Damn, Chompzilla. You're mistaken if you think your powers are a match for Mechachompzilla. Strategies This titan wants to ensure he never runs out of ammo! Extra brains and card draw keep his ammo supply high, while he blasts pieces off of the enemy with direct damage and 'Bullseye.'' With Mechachompzilla's Crazy and Brainy classes synergize very well with each other. While his primary strategy is to play aggressive by swarming high-strength low-cost Crazy teammates, he also has Brainy cards to support them. In particular, he boasts phenomenal Science synergy; Zombot Drone Engineer can boost Science Zombies every time they attack, while Gadget Scientist makes them all attack at once. In addition, all of Mechachompzilla's Superpowers are in the Science tribe. If need be, Mechachompzilla can also run a decent Dancing deck. The Basic-Common Drum Major is fairly potent for its stats and rarity, not to mention powerhouses such as Disco-Tron 3000 or Flamenco Zombie. Mechachompzilla's Brainy class also provides many tricks, especially those that draw cards, do bonus attacks, or do direct damage. A particularly infamous strategy is to play multiple glass cannon Zombies, then Teleport in a Valkrie on a Mustache Monument for a one-turn kill. Alternately, one could use Shock Anchors and amass a multitude of Brains, then Evolve a Zom-Blob. Remember, try to use damage-dealing tricks to clear lanes for his Zombies, since in general they tend to have low Health despite high Strength. He also has two direct-damage-dealing Superpowers, Shock Anchors and Mega-Buster. The former is extremely potent in ramp decks, while the latter does decent damage but also causes Mechachompzilla to injure himself. Thankfully, this shouldn't be an issue if he Super-Blocks and negates his self-inflicted damage. Mechachompzilla's main weakness is his lack of Amphibious cards. Without Conjuring cards, he is vulnerable to being swarmed and chipped away by Plants in the water lane. However, he can easily rid the field of them by using tricks such as Bungee Plumber. In addition, Mechachompzilla lacks Deadly Zombies to deal with high-health Plants, which can easily wall him and destroy his frail Zombies. Against Try to keep your Sun as high as possible; if he gets an early advantage via Shock Anchors or Cryo-Brain you will have a hard time catching up. He can be very difficult to hit, since he has many ways of easily destroying Plants. To further aggravate the issue, he has access to Rocket Science, which can destroy a strong Plant in one fell swoop, as well as Cakesplosion and Final Mission, which do obscene levels of damage. Thankfully, a majority of his Zombies have low Health or poor stats in general, meaning that a well-constructed defense of high-Health walls can hold him off while you use your own attacks. In addition, he normally cannot touch the water lane, which means you can place Plants there and have them fire on him repeatedly. However, you must be sure he does not decide to destroy them with Bungee Plumber. Due to a good amount of Mechachompzilla's strategy relying on tricks, cards such as Dark-Matter Dragonfruit or Black-Eyed Pea can easily shut him down. He does have access to Gentleman Zombie, so be wary of that. Mechachompzilla also utilizes a tremendous variety of ways to inflict direct damage. This includes all but one of his Superpowers: Mega-Buster, Macross Missile Massacre, and Shock Anchors. You cannot tell when he will use a trick to directly attack your Hero, so expect the unexpected and always stay on guard. Hero Quests Strategy Decks Category:Heroes Category:Crazy Heroes Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Anarchic Armageddon Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Lapis Owns This Category:Anarchic Armageddon